emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8601 (24th September 2019)
Plot Millie's operation was a success. Andrea is ignoring Graham's phone calls. Its Harriet's fiftieth birthday. Will has booked them a meal at a fancy hotel in Harrogate. Word of Faith and Zak's kiss has spread. The Dingle's blame Faith. Bear tries apologising for leaking the news. Belle has run off to Marlon's. Jai has decided to look for schools for Archie. Laurel and Dawn organise a surprise birthday party at the village hall for Harriet. Marlon offers Belle a more permanent residence at Tall Trees. Ellis isn't pleased. Rishi is contemplating asking the Dingles for a batch of locally sourced eggs, to create his meringue filling chocolates. Graham confronts Andrea. He wants answers about Millie. Andrea is adamant Millie isn't his daughter. However, the dates seem to all match up for the conceiving of Millie. Graham suggests taking a DNA test. Ellis worries that if Belle moves in, it could be the end of their relationship before it's even begun. Harriet is more than shocked to discover her surprise birthday party. Will is disappointed. Zak opens his heart out to Belle on how deeply sorry he is. He begs for another chance. Belle gives in and the two hurdle into a cuddle. Kim apologises to Jamie for screwing up his upbringing. She confides that having Millie in her life is a chance to make amends. Jamie is still blaming himself for the accident. Graham threatens to tell Jamie about him and Andrea. Belle assures Ellis she isn't trying to tie him down. The pair leave on a bad note. Will becomes sick of the pretence. When Jamie opens up about how much Millie actually means to him. Andrea promises him he won't lose her. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Archie Breckle - Kai Assi *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle Guest cast *Doctor - Ian Gain Locations *Hotten General - Private ward and corridor *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andrea hides her secret dread; Dawn and Laurel plan a surprise; and Ellis seeks advice from Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,924,100 viewers (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes